a) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for clamping stand-up power components to a heat sink wherein the components are mounted on a circuit board and enclosed within a housing. By utilizing features of the heat sink and the housing assembly, forces are applied to a retaining spring to effectively clamp the respective electrical components individually to a heat sink surface, and to stabilize the component within an electrical assembly.
b) Description of Related Art
Most electrical components generate thermal energy. Some such devices generate so much heat that the device itself may be damaged or may operate improperly unless excess thermal energy is removed during operation. Mechanical and thermal contact assemblies in the form of heat sinks of various forms are conventionally used to protect electronic devices from excess heat. Typically, mechanical and thermal contact assemblies require additional mounting structures, such as rivets, screws, or other hardware, to attach or contact the electrical component to the heat sink.
In an effort to eliminate the additional mounting structures, the prior art teaches the use of spring clips to attach the electronic components to the heat sink(s). These spring clips normally have a first end which is received in the heat sink or circuit board, and a second end which is adapted to mate with and clamp the electrical component to the heat sink. However, this clip requires a high insertion force, and is not suitable for stand-up power components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,294 discloses a clip having a first end which is pivotally anchored to a circuit board, a second end which is removably fastened to the heat sink, and an intermediate portion having a resilient member which engages the electrical component to bias the component toward the heat sink. However, the clip taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,294 must be particularly formed for each heat sink and component type. Moreover, the clip may become disengaged from the heat sink during use, thus reducing the heat transfer efficiency.